jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Glue Man
'''Gabe "The Glue Man" Degrossi '''is a professional wrestler and former Boston Celtic. He made his first appearance at the inaugural Jerma Rumble, in which he entered as the 17th contestant. During Glue Man's entrance, Jerma announces the creation of a poll on Twitter seeking to determine the worst shitty character ever made; within ten seconds, Glue Man receives 97,000 votes, technically making him the worst shitty character in the Jerma universe. Despite this, Glue Man went on to prove a formidable combatant in the ring, exhibiting both remarkable strength and intelligence; indeed, it is possible that he is the smartest character ever conceived. As stated by Jerma in Jermania 2014, Glue Man's physical body is comprised of glue, the result of a tragic incident at a glue factory while he was still known as Gabe Degrossi of the Boston Celtics basketball team. File:GlueManAttack.PNG|Glue Man attacking Grandpa Backstory It was revealed in the video "Who's Ready for some B-Ball?" that Glue Man was once the best basketball player to ever live. He was the captain of the Boston Celtics and a teammate of fellow wrestler, Frank Pizza. Because of these two, the Celtics never lost any matches and Degrossi was dubbed "The Glue Man" for his ability to grip the ball as though his hands were covered in glue. He was also known to one-hand lob the ball across the court into the basket. He also taught the rest of the Celtic's team this technique, causing them to never miss a full court shot for most of the 2015 season, until Frank Pizza missed a shot against the Milwaukee Bucks. At the end of the video, Glue Man got awarded with the "Player of the Game" award. Later on, the announcer states that he "hopes that nothing bad happens to this guy like ten years from now" hinting that Glue Man had a terrible accident that ruined his life and made him become what he is today, made out of glue. It is not revealed yet what happened. Physical Appearance Glue Man is shown to be one of the worst "shit characters" in the Jerma Rumble. He is a useless, disgusting being with light gray skin that is supposed to resemble the color of glue. He is one of the few characters to have a sixty-pack. He is shown wearing brown pants and dark blue boots. He is always seen wearing a long cyan cape. His face is extremely long and at some points it looks like it's as pointy as The Pencil's head. He has a very large chin, long and thin ears and an oddly shaped mouth which makes him look as though he is always sad. His long nose sharply contrasts his small, pupil-less eyes, and his eyebrows are barely visible. He has an extremely large forehead. During the Jerma Rumble- Live Action his appearance changed, with him being chubby instead of muscular and wearing a different outfit: with green gloves, blue boots, black pants and a more prominent blue cape. It has been noted that punching glue man is mostly harmless due to his soft glue-like skin File:GlueManCloseup.PNG|A close up on Glue Man's face File:Ca56c3f77146289af84998416db84dc2.png|Glue Man entering the arena during the Jerma Rumble- Live Action In The Ring Glue Man is usually shown to favor kicks instead of punches. For some unknown reason, he always aims for the oldest one in the ring, leading some to believe that he is an intelligent fighter. Before the first Jerma Rumble, Glue Man made his debut in a Jerma Wrestling event as a 22 year old newbie under the stage name "G-Grossi" where he was almost killed by Dogman, the Magical Dog Magician. Jerma Rumble 1 He first appeared in Jerma Rumble as the 17th fighter, and is subsequently double-teamed while trying to attack Grandpa and Danny Devito. After some time he manages to toss Danny Devito out of the ring. He continues to fight until the end; after Jerma eliminates Byeah #419, he is one of the two last contenders. Glue Man holds out for roughly a minute before being defeated by Jerma, the Champion of the First Jerma Rumble. Jerma Rumble 2 and Jermania 2014 Glue Man is not a contestant in the Second Jerma Rumble. However, after Jerma is eliminated, a behind-the-scenes camera captures Glue Man walking to his car when Jerma suddenly attacks him. Jerma proceeds to smash Glue Man's head onto his own car window before security is called. This assault by Jerma caused Glue Man to turn face ( become a fan-favorite) and protagonist during Jermania 2014. Glue Man's goal in Jermania 2014 is to defeat Jerma in Ladders match and him . However, both competitors lost the bout after a interference from recent Jerma Rumble winner, Captain Crunch. Jerma Rumble 3 In Jerma Rumble 3 Glue Man enters as fourth contender where he shows off his expensive fireworks which he "paid $60 for." Glue Man proceeds to fight his former teammate, Frank Pizza, almost getting eliminated by him. Glue Man didn't manage to eliminate anyone in this rumble and was eliminated by a double team from Count Chocula and The Giant Rat. Jerma Rumble - Live Action Glue Man appeared in Jerma Rumble - Live Action where he entered as the 6th contender. He goes on to quickly eliminate both Jerma and Jay Buffet, briefly 'dominating' the ring before being eliminated by Burgah Boy. After Glue Man's elimination Jerma taunts him for looking like "a ripped up sock". Jermania - Stream Edition During the first ever Jermania - Stream Edition, Jerma and Glue Man participate in a backstage brawl (aka "Throw The Guy Back And Forth From Shoe Box To Shoe Box Fight") . During the brawl Glue Man held his own despite Jerma performing some despicable moves on him, causing the crowd to boo Jerma. The brawl ended after Glue Man performed a finishing move on Jerma, possibly killing him. He was also notably without his cape for the entirety of the event. Gallery File:GlueManEliminate.PNG|Glue Man eliminating Danny Devito GlueManEliminated.PNG|Glue Man getting eliminated by Jerma GlueManSmash.PNG|Glue Man getting his head smashed into his car's window by Jerma GlueManvsJerma.PNG|Glue Man vs Jerma in a ladder match in Jermania 2014 JermaCheapShot.PNG|Glue Man getting kicked in the testicles by Jerma GlueManEliminated2.PNG|Glue Man getting double teamed by The Giant Rat and Count Chocula moments before getting eliminated GLMNMS.png| Glue Man about to completely miss Jerma G-Grossi.JPG|Glue Man as "G-Grossi" Star and glueman rumblehouse.png|STAR_ and Glue Man talking with each other Other Appearances Glue Man - A Timeless Hero Glue Man was the first creature of the Jermaverse to ever appear on a Human T-shirt in his tribute. Thanks to Lord Jerma, limited humans have had the chance of officially immortalizing Glueman's body and owning a piece of Jerma Channel History. Glue Man's t-shirt cost not $12,000, not $8000, not even $5000, but the symbolic amount of 20USD. The artifact is unfortunately no longer available for purchase, but Lord Jerma can finally say the considered Worst Character Ever and Useless by himself is finally Timeless. Who's Ready for Some B-Ball? Glue Man was also seen as the captain of the Boston Celtics in the video "Who's Ready for Some B-Ball?", this is the video where it reveals his real name is Gabe Degrossi, where it's then confirmed by Jerma during the third Jerma Rumble where Glue Man is fighting against Frank Pizza. The video begins with someone surfing channels on a television, encountering a channel with a b-ball match: Boston Celtics against Bucks. The Boston Celtics always score from the other side of the field by chunking the ball across the court one-handed into the basket. After a bit of time it is revealed that Degrossi got his nick name "The Glue Man" because he sticks the ball in his hand like if it was covered in glue and he has the ability to control the ball like no other human. It is also revealed that he then told his team mates how to do it and that made the Boston Celtics win 282 to 84. GlueManNBA.PNG|Glue Man's face in the NBA video (around 10 years before the first Jerma Rumble) GluemanNBA2.PNG|Glue Man (In the left) passing the ball to Frank Pizza (In the right) gluemannba3.PNG|Gabe "The Glue Man" Degrossi, one of the best players, if not the best, of all Rumble House Glue Man has also appeared in another video by Jerma called The Rumble House, he is seen as a normal man with cyan skin, no cape and short black pants instead of his brown pants. He is usually seen working out or listening to the music. He became really famous and made a lot of friends in a bar. File:JermaSpilling.PNG|Jerma spilling a drink on Glue Man GlueManCool.PNG|Glue Man with all his friends at the bar being the coolest guy of the group Trivia * Glue Man has been revealed to be made out of glue. * It is unknown if, and how, Glue Man can feel pain and bleed, since he's made out of glue. * Glue Man was a part of the Celtics and Frank Pizza was his team-mate. * His theme song is Run Amok by Kevin MacLeod. * Glue Man may have been turned into a man made out of glue by the same scientists that made Bat Boy. * In Jerma Rumble 1, a poll was conducted to see who was the shittiest character. Glue Man won by a large margin. * Glue Man's finishing move in JWF is a Tombstone Piledriver, and in the live action his finisher was a Chokeslam. * In Jerma Rumble 3, he is referred to as "everybody's favorite shit character." *He was one of the characters who had their own theme made by Blordow Tunes in Jerma Rumble-Live Action. **The others being The Disco Diaper, Jay Buffet, Jerma, Byeah, Demon Lord Zeraxos and a few others. *In the Fire Pro Wrestling World stream, it was revealed that he was born on on April 1968, weighs 213 lbs, and is 6'2. Category:Shitty Characters Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Jermania 2014 Category:Characters Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action Category:Basketball Category:Boston Celtics Category:Superhero